


Full House

by SharinaMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Storybrooke, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinaMay/pseuds/SharinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out to celebrate the move-in of Emma Swan into the Gold residence, Belle’s relationship with Gold changes drastically. (She prompted 'smutty secret relationship au')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Inkstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/gifts).



> This is my git to the lovely little-inkstone! I loved your prompt very much and had a hard time deciding what route to go :)  
> A special thanks to my beta winterswanderlust

It was well past midnight when Emma wandered into the living room where Belle was sitting at the couch, playing Mario Kart. She finished her race, while Emma pickedup a remote control, turned on the TV and dropped beside her.

Since she was wearing sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt, Belle figured Bae was asleep. “Getting cold feet already?”

Bae and Emma had spent most of the day carrying up boxes the three flightsof stairs that it took to reach Bae’s domain at the Gold residence. Boxes that carried Emma’s belongings. Belle still wasn’t sure why Bae hadn’t asked Dove to help them. She herself had refused to climb stairs, carrying the boxes from the car to the foyer and afterwards providing snacks and beverages.

In retro perspective there hadn’t been so many boxes to begin with. Emma said she wasn’t sentimental, but there had to be more of a life to pack away when you moved out.

Not that Belle was an expert in that field. She had arrived with an ancient traveler bag, but that had been a different situation altogether.

Emma didn’t seem keen to answer,so Belle decided to let it go and instead focused on the game in front of her. They played quietly, the occasional curse escaped when the game managed to best one of them.

Emma broke the silence first. “It’s almost surreal.”

For a brief moment Belle considered to stop playing and having a real heart to heart, but if Emma wanted that she would’ve asked. “You get used to it, trust me.”

“I don’t think Gold is really up to this.”

Belle thought back to the moment Bae announced he wanted to ask Emma to move in. Gold had just shrugged and told his son to do what he wanted. Gold wasn’t _against_ Emma, that much was clear.

“He deals with me on a daily basis. He’ll put up with anything, as long as it makes Bae happy.”

If someone had told Belle she would havewound up living at Gold’s she would’ve never believed it.

Of course Belle had known Mr. Gold and Bae since she moved to Storybrooke. Mr Gold had always been Moe French’s worst nightmare. Belle herself had never encountered either of the Gold men, they had just been there, like the rest of Storybrooke.

“Emma Swan living in Storybrooke, Maine. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.” For the otherwise so confident and self-assured Emma this was a true moment of vulnerability.

“Don’t forget the salmon house. Belonging to Mr Gold, the town ogre. But on the plus side, you have Baelfire, your lovely boyfriend. And Belle French, local party girl and worst housekeeper there ever was.” Belle added gleefully and that managed to make Emma laugh.

“We should go to sleep, you have to go to work in a few hours.” Belle nudged Emma good naturally.

With a sigh the blonde stood up. “You know, I would’ve never figured you were the mothering type.”

Belle turned offthe Wii and TV and they started to go up the stairs. “What do you want for breakfast and lunch?”

Emma stopped in her tracks and looked back at her. “Seriously?”

“I might be a lousy housekeeper, but I won’t let you starve.” Belle placed her hands on Emma’s back and pushed her forward lightly. Belle’s room was on the first floor.

“I would like a pastrami sandwich.” Emma’s request sounded almost shy. Belle might’ve missed it if she had opened her door a second sooner. But when she turned her head Emma was already up the stairs.

It was nice having another woman in the house. Not that Gold and Bae were hard to handle or particularly macho, but Belle liked the thought of living with Emma.

* * *

It turned out easy enough. Emma wasn’t a messy person and she was not picky aboutfood.

Belle had been taken aback at first at how fast the woman ate her meals, but Bae had explained that it was an old habit from her days at the orphanage.

Bae had started picking on Belle at breakfast whenever his girlfriend chose to play Mario Kart with Belle instead of cuddling with him at night.

Gold was as snarky as always, but Belle could tell he was happy that Bae was happy. His eyes shone when he saw how his son was smiling and laughing.

The second week was coming to an end when Bae announced he wanted to go to the _Rabbit Hole_. At first Belle wanted to refuse but then he reminded her that it was pay day for most people. A lot of easy-going patrons. A quick glance in her own wallet had confirmed that she indeed could use some money.

When it came to talents Belle had a special one she used to gain money: pool. Combined with her small stature and a fake buzz, she earned enough to get by but not too much that the men of Storybrooke stopped playing with her. It was the only occasion when she brought out her old outfits.

She had outgrown the ‘dumb party-girl’ she had favored when she was, well, young and stupid.

So clad in her favorite midnight blue sparkly dress and high heels she ended up at the bar with Bae, Emma and Ruby on a Friday night.

Another essential part of her play was Jefferson, one of the bartenders. He was the only male that knew what was going on. And since he loved to cause trouble he was the perfect partner in crime.

Over the years he could tell what she was up to by just looking at her attire.

When he spotted her that night he just nodded solemnly and prepared a round of shots for the group.

After Belle made a big show of drowning a few drinks with the others she strolled to the table and started playing. There were the usual suspects, like Keith Hutting or Mr Clark, but a few unknown souls had been drawn to the table.

Ruby came along every other time to bring her another ‘shot’ and distract Belle’s opponent a little.

Belle had perfected her technique over the last years. She wondered every time why the hell the men were still playing against her. Sure she lost sometimes, but that didn’t compensate for the money they lost.

Keith just screwed up his shot and before she could start another round Emma and Ruby dragged her away to dance, obviously deciding that she had won enough.

The small dancing area wasn’t crowded but it served its purpose well enough.

Bae who had actually had dancing lessons was quite happy twirling Emma every once in a while when a song came up that allowed to do anything besides wild hopping or hip grinding.

Ruby and Belle had spent enough parties dancing together that they could pull of some sort of disco fox that ignored the timing altogether.

They were in the process of twirling around and giggling madly when Bae shouted over the music in her ear. “I’m taking Emma home. You’re alright to catch a ride with Dad?”

He was pointing to the bar where Gold was talking to Jefferson. She hadn’t even noticed his arrival which was unusual since the good people of Storybrooke started to behave more than weird when he was around.

Belle gave a thumps up because it was far easier than shouting. She didn’t feel like ending the night yet. The song ended and Ruby spotted Billy behind one of the tables starring at her.

“Would you mind terribly?” She was pouting and making her best puppy eyes so that Belle just sent her on her merry way.

With her group gone Belle decided to get a real drink for once.

“What can I get you?” Jeff asked with his usual smile. He had chosen a particular distracting Top hat to wear today, a mash of purple and emerald with a bunch of feathers.

“I feel like a mojito right now.” She dropped beside the stool next to Gold’s, grinning at him. He was eying her cautiously. With his usual three piece suit he looked rather out of place.

“Didn’t you had enough already?” Belle started to wonder how long he had been there if he was concerned that she had too much to drink.

“I’m perfectly sober.” Which was true, she hadn’t touched a real drink all night.

Before they could discuss her drunken state Jeff put her drink in front of her leaning in. “How much did you win this time?”

That seemed to stop Gold in his tracks, he seemed to realize that he was missing the big picture.

“300, thank you very much.” She held out thirty bucks to Jeff and took a sip of her drink. He gave her a mock salute in return and went on taking another order.

“I never ordered a cocktail, but that seemed a bit much.” Gold was eying her like one of his tenants when they started to make excuses on rent day.

“It was his fair share.” Belle smiled sweetly and took a sip, not backing away from Gold’s stare.

He started to grin himself, sensing that he had discovered something about Storybrook that escaped his notice. “Fair share of what?”

Belle made sure to take a theatrical look around, as to make sure that nobody was listening before she leaned in closer. “Can you keep a secret?”

She let him proclaim that there was not better man to trust a secret with before telling him about the fake shots and pool games.

A somewhat knowing gaze appeared on his face. “How much did Bae loose before he finally figured it out?”

Belle sucked in a breath and pretended to think hard. Finally she rested her head in her hand. “Around 150, I guess. But he’s a lot smarter than all the others. He figured it out himself, eventually.”

Gold just shook his head and went back to an upright position. “Should I be worried that my son’s closest acquaintances started with a crime?”

“First thing: I’m not a criminal. Second: It’s not Bae’s fault that he looks like One **.** And that Emma tried to arrest him. But you have to admit, that makes one hell of a story.”

She downed her drink and looked back at the dance floor. Ruby was still flirting with Billy, and Belle didn’t feel like dancing alone.

She looked back at Gold. “I suppose you don’t want to dance with me?”

He confirmed her suspicion immediately. “I don’t dance, dearie.”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything, just sway around a bit.”

When he declined again, suggesting they went home Belle realized that she had changed quite drastically. The prospect of sleeping and being well rested in the morning really was more alluring to her than to keep partying until it was morning again. Although the thought of going back dancing to see how long it would take Gold to either drag her out or ditch her was tempting as well. In the end her feet hurt more than she could take and she quickly checked on Ruby before leaving.

“Had a good time?” Belle giggled while he was driving them home.

The sarcastic remark came immediately. “Highlight of my day.”

“Well, I had a great night. Drinking, dancing, and I got money. What more could a girl ask for?” She leaned back and closed her eyes.

“I’m not buying you a pony.” She was still smirking when they entered the house.

* * *

 Despite the slight lack of sleep Belle managed to stand up early enough to start coffee and make breakfast, before Gold arrived.

Just like her, he was not a morning person and preferred a cup of coffee before he started talking.

“Oatmeal? I thought you didn’t drink last night, dearie?” He was eying the bowl she held out to him.

She could think of numerous things to say, but she decided a raised eyebrow just had to do it. After all it wasn’t a nice way to start her day with nasty words. Finally he took the bowl and started eating so Belle could get back to cutting fruit. She was the only one who liked plain oatmeal without fruit but she knew the others would appreciate it. Wow, she had really turned into a mother.

When she had finally finished preparing everything and sat down, drawing her legs up and setting her bowl upon her knees so she could eat comfortably Gold had put _the Mirror_ in front of her mug.

Gold was reading the local paper with disinterest. He once told her he had to be up to date, but he never spent more than fifteen minutes with it. Once he was finished he pushed it towards her and read the _New York Times_.

While he was reading the paper with real interest Belle took in his appearance. He had picked out one of his black shirts with a silver tie, a very nice look. He always tried to look gloomier on rent day.

“Good morning, Dad. Sunshine.” Bae greeted her while taking his cup and filling it with coffee. “Did I miss something last night?” Belle shook her head finishing her oatmeal.

“Emma told me yesterday, that she would rather elope with you than Graham Humbert. Should I be jealous?” Belle stopped for a second to consider that question. She didn’t bother to ask how they ended up talking about that.

“Well, I’m cooking her meals, and doing her laundry. I’m a delight.” Belle teased giving him a sweet smile.

“She’s been living here for two weeks and you’re fighting already?” Gold quipped his eyes not leaving the article he was reading.

“Who’s fighting?” Emma dropped in the empty chair beside Belle, crossed her legs and started eating her oatmeal. She was missing her usual speed, a side effect from last night, Belle figured.

“Dad’s just teasing me.”

While father and son continued their usual banter Belle started to look through the newspaper. Storybrooke seemed as dull as always. The most interesting thing seemed to be the announcement of the birth of Leopold James Nolan.

Belle was still pondering little Leo’s name when Bae dropped a small kiss on her cheek, thanking her for breakfast and informing her not to expect the couple for dinner.

“Do I have to kiss you, too?” Emma asked while packing the lunchbox Belle left for her in her bag.

“Only if you want to.” Belle joked and puckered her lips. Emma rolled her eyes but blew Belle a kiss before disappearing with Bae.

“Glad to see you like Emma.”

“Of course I like her, what’s not to like. You on the other hand seem already used to Bae bringing home ‘strays’” She paused a little before she used the word. But in the end that was she was. Emma might’ve had her own apartment and a job before moving in, but she had been lost too.

“I draw the line at animals.” Gold serious tone made Belle chuckle. He drove a hard bargain with the rest of Storybrooke, but Gold was not capable of denying his son anything. “Yeah, right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, dearie?” It was the first time he lifted his eyes from the paper in his hands. Belle almost felt knighted.

“You’re a dog person. You love Pongo. Let’s say someday Bae walks in with one of his puppies. You would never send him away.”

Gold just shook his head and folded the paper. He was in the process of putting on his jacket when she heard him murmur. “Why am I putting up with you again?”

He made his way to the front door.

“I’m cooking your meals, doing your laundry and I’m a delight!” Belle called out while refilling her cup with tea.

“Wasn’t funny the first time!” And then the house was silent.

After she finished her breakfast, Belle started cleaning up the kitchen and went back to straighten up the house. Her last act before she left for the library was to leave the shopping list for Dove.

She had a long standing agreement with Mallory, the town librarian. Since the town council had denied her an assistant, she had hijacked Belle to man the circulation desk during lunch hour.

An hour that Belle spent reshelving returned books or reading.

Mallory was one of the few people that hadn’t shunned Belle for her ‘escapades’. The older woman was a free spirit herself, and Belle was sure as soon as her daughter Lily left for college, Mal would fly away and have adventures again.

Mal greeted her with one of her snarky remarks, this time informing Belle that she looked like hell, before she left to have lunch with the mayor.

The circulation desk was empty, instead a book, a sheet of paper and a candy bar were waiting for Belle at the desk. She had never read _Animal Farm_ before and she wondered why Mal would leave it for her. But the intention was clear when Belle read the paper. It was an application form for a GED prep course, and Mal had already filled out all the information. All that was left for Belle to do was to sign it.

For the past months Mal had dropped hints, subtle at first, leaving GED brochures on the desk. Then for the last month the occasional prep book appeared.

Belle put the form away and started reading the book. There was after all nothing bad in widening her horizon. She was almost done when Mal came back. “Like it?”

Belle just shrugged and kept going till she reached the end of the story. A quick glance at the clock told her that she still had an hour left before she had to go to the pawnshop to replace Gold so he could make his round to collect rent. She weighed her options. She could return to the house and do something useful. Or, she could just pick another book and indulge herself. The temptation read some of her favorite passages of _North and South_ won in the end.

Gold was still working on a pocket-watch when Belle entered the backroom at the pawn shop.

She leaned against his work table and watched him work his magic. Observing him while he worked had become one of her favorite things. His focused glance and the way he moved his fingers had mesmerizing qualities.

On occasion he would ask her to pass him a tool, which was the only sign that he knew she was there.

“Think you can manage to dust without breaking anything?”

He said it every time he left her alone in the shop. On her first day she had knocked over cup from a vintage tea set and chipped it.

“I’ll try my best.” She tried to imitate his Scottish accent. But instead of indulging her he just shook his head and went on his merry way.

Turning on the music she fetched a rug and started to work. Singing and dancing in ridiculous ways was the best way to get the job done faster. The only person who could walk in on her was Dove, and the man was a gentle giant. Before she got to know him she always thought he was some kind of a brute, the brainless muscle behind Gold’s power. Belle had to witness one conversation between him and Mrs Potts, the previous housekeeper to realize what a caring man he was. Mrs Potts herself was one of the nicest souls Storybrooke had to offer, and the sweet way Dove asked if she was well and if she needed any help had melted Belles heart.

Soon enough Dove entered the shop to leave his rent-list for Gold and inform Belle that he had left the groceries in the kitchen. Belle took it as her cue to start the kettle. It had taken two months to realize that a cup of Earl Grey on rent day was a life saver to Gold’s temper.

She and Dove were drinking their second cup when Gold returned from his round.

While the men discussed business Belle ventured into the backroom to see if there was something new. Snooping around was one of her favorite things about the pawn shop. She felt like she visited the cave of wonders at times. She found a box with clothes she hadn’t seen before. The date on the top lid indicated that Gold had received this a week ago.

Curious she started looking through the stuff. The man’s clothing wasn’t interesting but at the bottom Belle found a dress that piqued her interest. It was midnight blue, a simple underdress with a lacy over coat. It looked rather small, maybe it would fit…

She quickly glanced back to check if the men were still talking, then shimmered out of her clothes pilling them on the cot and slipped into the dress.

“Belle, where did you …” Gold stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

“Oh perfect, can you zip me up?” Belle took two steps towards him and tuned around, swiftly pulling her hair out of the way. She was more than capable to do it herself, but the befuddled look on his face was too cute. He regained control over his senses and Belle feared for a moment he would snap at her. But then she felt his fingers linger a moment on her skin while he fumbled with the zipper before finally managing to close it.

Belle looked at herself in the mirror. It was love at first sight.

Turning around she put her hands on her hips and stroke a pose. “What do you think?”

He was still silent but Dove stepped inside the backroom. Thankfully he had the mind to compliment her appearance before asking for some contracts Belle had put aside.

Swaying a little more than usual just to make the skirt wave around her legs Belle made her way to the desk to acquire the papers and give them to Dove. The man just nodded and wished them a nice weekend before finally leaving the shop.

“So, what do you think?”

“Not your style, dearie. And not your price range, I fear.”

“Oh well, in that case.” Maybe there was some alcohol left in her system because suddenly Belle felt challenged.

Not leaving her eyes from Gold’s she reached beside her and undid the zipper. The motion must’ve looked absurd but it worked. Slowly she eased out one arm and then the other, letting the fabric fall to her feet. The cool air hit her quickly and she shivered, but it was more from Gold’s gaze than the cold. She wished she had put on something more exciting than her plain white bra and panties. But it was too late to back away now.

She stepped closer and leaned in, trying to keep her movements slow that he could stop her, but it seemed Gold had frozen to a statue.

Shifting her face to the right she caught his lips with her own. She lightly traced her tongue across them to better get a taste before closing her mouth around his bottom lip and sucking.

He still wasn’t responding so she bit his lip lightly and that seemed to spur him in action. He was kissing her back.

Belle’s hands fell to his chest while they stumbled back to the cot. She let him pull her down for a hot kiss. She straddled him, moaning as he gently nipped her at her lips. A few moments passed as they both lick and nip at each other’s mouths and Belle could feel a silent victory.

Grinding against him, she managed to push of his jacket, and started prying the buttons of his shirt open. Gold had found the spot on her neck that made her blood boil. Closing her eyes she tightened her grip in his hair, begging him not to stop.

Not caring about his shirt anymore Belle worked through the haze of pleasure to get Gold’s pants undone.

Somehow they managed to free his erection and get rid of her panties.

Embracing the control he was relenting her, she rode him hard, arching her back as his fingers found her clit. She shuddered, her core quivering around his cock as she felt the beginnings of her climax start low in her stomach and move down. She fell forward, her body convulsing with pleasure.

A few moments later had Belle sweaty and lying on top of Gold who was lazily thrusting his hips upward, driving himself deeper into her. Too exhausted she could do nothing but cling to his shoulders, focusing on the constant pleasure of his cock hitting that wonderful spot inside of her.

Gold grabbed her waist in a grip so tight it was sure to leave bruises. He chanted her name softly, groaning low in his throat as he came.

“Thank you.” She gave him a long kiss but in comparison to the passion they’d shared before it was somehow chaste.

“Pleasure was all mine.” His thump was caressing her hip.

It took some effort to let go of him and get dressed.

Belle picked up the blue dress and folded it to put it back into the box. It was almost a shame that she couldn’t take it home, but she wouldn’t ask Gold for it. After all that wasn’t the reason she had… what exactly had she done? Jumped him? Seduced him? She couldn’t put a word to it.

Gold closed the shop and they made their way home in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but calling it comfortable would’ve been too much of a stretch.

Gold surprised Belle when he suggested ordering Chinese for dinner.

He spent the time in his office while Belle busied herself with some laundry, her mind still lingering at the events at the shop.

When they sat down to eat in front of the TV it became apparent that Gold had no intention to mention the events ever again. He dodged every attempt she made to talk about it. Since he had put up his walls again Belle decided to let it go for the evening.

* * *

The aftermath of their encounter at the pawnshop left Belle with one thought: She wanted to sleep with him again. Preferably on a bed.

That however was easier said than done, because Gold started avoiding her like the plague.

They still bickered and shared a banter, but he never stayed alone in a room with her.

She decided to stick to the common clichés, like drawing attention on her lips whenever she could when Gold was watching. It worked like a charm, as far as she could tell. Since he was trying hard to resist her he wasn’t willing to show any signs of ‘weakness’.

Working on a sophisticated but sexy look was the harder part since her wardrobe wasn’t particularly helpful. The clothes she really wanted were at the pawn shop. When Belle had returned to dust she had picked through the box some more and found a few more pretty things. Whoever the woman was who owned that stuff had been of Belle’s stature. And if she’d only had the guts to tell Gold that there was no woman in Storybrooke beside her that could wear them, maybe he'd give them to her, or at least offer her a discount. She even considered just sneaking the items away, but he would surely recognize them right away.

She had been thinking around this problem for nearly two weeks when she walked into a bathroom.

When Bae had announced Emma agreed moving in Belle knew there would be trouble.

Of course she had thought Gold would take the worst of it, sadly enough she was mistaken.

After numerous pranks the couple pulled on each other it was only a matter of time till something would go wrong.

Bae had hidden out in said bathroom to scare Emma when she entered. Belle had to be the unfortunate one to enter first. Bae’s plan worked _too_ _well_ , scarring Belle so much that she slipped, fell and hit her head.

He had rushed her to the hospital. Belle was still sitting on the examination table holding an ice pack against her head when Gold joined them. He threw Bae the crossest look Belle had ever seen. “Happy now?”

Bae was smart enough not to say something. Gold went as far as sending him away saying he would take care of things himself.

The presence of Gold spurred things along greatly. It took less than an hour to get her head examined and Whale send her on her way with painkillers.

She would have felt incredibly stupid if it hadn’t been for the fact that Gold himself had been pepper sprayed and hit his head pretty badly a few years ago.

Of course this wasn’t what she had in mind when she thought about getting his attention. But with two pills in her system and her brain half frozen it was hard to care.

When they reached home, Gold sat her on the couch and placed a mug with tea in her hands.

She murmured thanks waiting for him to leave for work again but he sat beside her.

“You don’t need to watch me, I’m fine. Don’t you have a shop to run and townspeople to scare?”

“Already made several people cry, I think that’s enough for today.”

Whale had been pretty adamant about her not sleeping. But everything that was too loud or required her to watch a screen was out of question. So Gold had to talk to her to keep her awake. It was the first time they had a real conversation since they fucked.

“If I hadn’t been so damn distracted I might have noticed something was fishy.” Gold refilled Belle’s cup and wrapped a blanket around her.

“And what’s stressing that pretty brain of yours.”

“The usual. What should I make for dinner. The dichotomy of good and evil. How to make a bastard notice me.”

She was waiting for him to make his usual excuse and flee, but apparently he had decided to face her this time. “I see. Come to any conclusion?”

Belle shrugged and kept taking sips from her cup. “I thought about tacos, hadn’t had them in a while. Leave the big philosophical questions to wise old people who really care about that stuff.”

Twirling the cup in her hands she saw Gold rubbing his thump against his fore- and middle finger.

“And what about the bastard?”

“I don’t know. He certainly looks at me like he would like to devour me whole, but looks can be deceiving.”

“Maybe we should talk about that when you’re not drugged.”

Belle smirked. “We both know that we wouldn’t even have _this_ conversation if I wasn’t drugged.”

He nodded finally. “How about a deal?”

“You never make deals that aren’t beneficial to you.”

“Take the week till Bae’s birthday to think really hard about what you want and then we’ll have the talk.”

She leaned closer to him. “How about we try this for a week instead and see how it goes?”

He didn’t fight her kiss this time either but she could feel his restraint, how much he tried to be gentle. Gold pulled away from her mouth so he could catch his breath. She shivered as his eyes met her own. She matched his heated gaze as her hand moved to caress the side of his face. She watched in fascination as his eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. He had reacted the same last time, as if he were starved for touch and affection. It was something she could relate to. Nevertheless, she couldn’t convince him to agree to her bargain. In the end she took his deal.

 


End file.
